16 Years Later
by Cherushi Metsumari
Summary: My First of many Fan- fictions! A new girl comes to town and grows up hiding a secret, revealing her past. 16 years later, she comes back to a reunion, engaged? Arnold and Helga have been sellected to be the Maid of Honor and the Best Man. R&R! ^.~*
1. The New Girl

Girl: "Hi, My name is Chelsey, Chelsey Cuddlesworth. Or that is until now. I am getting married in 2 days to a man named Jeff Howels. I invited my old friends Helga and Arnold. I've known them since 5th Grade. They were in 4th. I've known them when I first moved into the Boarding House named Sunset Arms. I met Arnold there. I have produced many friends over the years. Helga, Arnold, Phoebe, and Gerald are my best friends now. I moved here after my Family's' Death. You're interested in my Story? OK. Here it goes. It all started like this.  
  
Chapter 1: The New Girl  
  
(*Flashback*)  
  
It was a typical day in the neighborhood. Arnold and Gerald were out playing Football in Gerald's Field.  
  
Arnold: "Hey, Gerald! Heads up!" Arnold shouted throwing a football to Gerald.  
  
Gerald: "I got it, Arnold! I got it!" he shouts back as he tries to catch the football, but stops all of the sudden and started to stare at something, while the football hit the field.  
  
Arnold: "Hey, Gerald! What happened?" he asked with confusion.  
  
Gerald: " Look at that girl. Who is she? It looks as if she is moving in." Gerald said pointing at the girl entering the Boarding House with 2 suitcases in her hands, and a Guitar strapped around the back.  
  
As Gerald and Arnold stopped what they were doing, they saw Grandpa.  
  
Grandpa: " Hey Shortman, can you take this young lady to her room. She's the new tenant."  
  
Arnold: "Sure. See ya later Gerald!"  
  
Gerald: "Later, my man." And did their secret handshake and said goodbye.  
  
A few minus later.  
  
Arnold: "Here you are! What is your name by Chance?"  
  
Girl: "My name is Chelsey Cuddlesworth. And who are you?"  
  
Arnold: "My name is Arnold. Nice to meet you Chelsey."  
  
Chelsey: "You too, Arnold. Hey, I'm new in town. I was wondering if you could show me around the neighborhood. That's if you don't mind?"  
  
Arnold: "Sure"  
  
Arnold came running down the stairs with Chelsey following right behind. They ran outside and were ready to begin the tour, when suddenly; this girl appeared with one eyebrow, a pink bow, and pigtails at the side. She comes up to Arnold and starts to scowl at him.  
  
Helga: "Who's your friend, Arnoldo?" Helga said rudely.  
  
Chelsey: "I'm Chelsey. I just moved here from Tennessee. I'm the new tenant. Arnold is going to show me the neighborhood. What is your name by any chance?"  
  
Helga stopped and stood there. Before she could say anything, she heard a voice speak for her.  
  
Arnold: " Her name is Helga. I've got to show you everyone I know, all my friends. Come on! Let's go!" he said with excitement and pulled Chelsey by the arm and running fast. Helga got jealous seeing them.  
  
Chelsey: " Arnold, slow down, Please! I can't keep up!"  
  
Arnold was out to show Chelsey the town. What will happen now that a new girl is in town? Find out in Chapter 2: The Crush 


	2. The Crush

Chelsey: "I was glad Arnold was there to help me along my new coming of the neighborhood. 2 months passed after that time. Helga was being a bully to me. But I befriended her and found out that she had a huge thing for Arnold! Yeah, I was shocked. She only showed me her poems though, but in time, she let me see her shrines, and her heart shaped locket that had a recent picture of Arnold. But after I found out that Helga loved Arnold, I wasn't planning on what was coming next.  
  
  
  
(*Flashback*)  
  
  
  
It was another afternoon at P.S. 118. Arnold and the gang were all in the 6th Grade now, except for Chelsey who was now in 7th. After school, Chelsey walked back to the boarding house. Arnold decided to go with her instead of riding to see why she didn't ride the bus that afternoon.  
  
  
  
Arnold: "Hey, Chelsey. Can I walk back to the boarding house with you?" he questioned her hoping for a yes.  
  
  
  
Chelsey: "Sure Arnold. I don't mind." She said.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
  
  
Arnold: "How come you didn't ride the bus this afternoon?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
  
  
Chelsey: " I forgot all of my money, so I couldn't have rode the bus without a bus fair."  
  
  
  
Arnold: "You could've asked me for some money. I would have been glad to lend you some."  
  
  
  
Chelsey: 'Oh, thank you, but I don't like borrowing money unless I'm desperate. But I knew I could easily walk instead. It's good exercise."  
  
  
  
Arnold: "Oh, OK."  
  
  
  
Before they reached Gerald's Field, Arnold asked a question.  
  
  
  
Arnold: "Hey Chelsey. Could you meet me at the park this afternoon at 5:30?"  
  
  
  
Chelsey: "Sure Arnold. Why?"  
  
  
  
Arnold: "I've got to tell you something."  
  
  
  
Chelsey: "OK. See ya then. Bye."  
  
  
  
Arnold and Chelsey parted in the hall going to their rooms. Chelsey didn't know what was going on, but later that day, Chelsey called Helga and told what she was going to do this afternoon.  
  
  
  
The phone rings at the Patiki's. Helga hears here father's loud voice coming from the downstairs as Helga was reading wrestling magazines.  
  
  
  
Bob: "Olga, Phone's for you!"  
  
  
  
Helga: "It's Helga Dad! I've got it..." picks up the phone. "Hello? Oh, Hi Chelsey! What's up?"  
  
  
  
Chelsey: "Hey Helga. A lot. Arnold asked me to see him at the park this afternoon at 5:30. He needs to tell me something."  
  
  
  
Helga: "He did? What about?" she asked nervously.  
  
  
  
Chesey: " I don't know, but, I was wondering, maybe you could spy on us, I wonder what he wants to talk about. Hmm."  
  
  
  
Helga: "I don't know, but I'm game. You better get ready. Go early and I'll meet you there OK."  
  
  
  
Chelsey: "OK. See ya there. Bye Helga."  
  
  
  
Helga: See ya Chels.  
  
  
  
Helga hung up the phone and got ready to go. I wonder what he wants to talk about? She shrugs it, and gets ready to go to the park.  
  
  
  
At 5:30 Arnold walks through the park and sees Chelsey sitting at the bench waiting for him. Although he doesn't know it, but Helga was hiding in the bushes listening to their conversation.  
  
  
  
Arnold: "Chelsey, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
  
  
Chelsey: " OK, Shoot."  
  
  
  
Arnold: "OK, here it is. I have liked you, like you ever since, you've came here. I just took now to tell you this."  
  
  
  
Chelsey is shocked at what she hears, Helga too. Helga feels heartbroken.  
  
  
  
Chelsey: " I... I'm sorry Arnold, Did you say that you. you liked me, liked me?  
  
  
  
Arnold: "Yes I did. I do. It's true! I just hope that you feel the same way too."  
  
  
  
Chelsey takes Arnold's hand and tells Arnold how she feels.  
  
  
  
Chelsey: "Arnold, I like you a lot, I really do, but I don't like you, like you. I'm sorry, Arnold, I like you as my best friend. And I love you like a brother. I'm sorry, I didn't know you had feelings for me."  
  
  
  
Arnold's head sank low.  
  
  
  
Chelsey: "There's someone out there who is the right one for you. She is out there and closer than you think. She' out there, right in front of your eyes, but it is hard to see her or feel her presence. She's close to you physically, but she's far away from you emotionally. You'll find her soon; I already have someone out there for me to. Arnold, if it is meant for you and me to be together, I will see it, but I don't think it is, but who knows? Maybe time will tell, you'll never know."  
  
  
  
With that, Chelsey gave Arnold a kiss on the Cheek, and left. Arnold was still there, trying to hold back tears. When she left, Arnold's tears came running down his cheeks. Helga left the bushes, and came walking by casually and asked what was wrong, and Arnold told her what happened, and Helga tried to comfort him, and he was glad to have a friend to comfort him, even if it was Helga.  
  
  
  
Wow! What an amazing turn of events. Watch out for Chapter 3: The H.S. 118. 


	3. HS 118

Chelsey: "I know that it has been a heck of a time, I know that Arnold was heart broken, but I was glad that Helga comforted him the way she did. I guess that she is starting to show here nice side. Her and Arnold have become best friends now. Jeff was now with me. We were best friends then. I was now in the 10th Grade, while Arnold and the gang was in 9th. We now went to H.S. (meaning High School) 118. I was wondering abut what I was going to do when Arnold and the gang get to the school, I paced around in the front entrance of the school for them. But then."  
  
(*Flashback*)  
  
Chelsey and Jeff were already in the High School hall. They are now sophomores waiting for four freshmen. Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe. Gerald and Phoebe were holding hands now because they were going out. Arnold and Helga were kinda jealous of them. Helga had long hair flowing down her back. She had two eyebrows now. She had a pair of faded blue jean flares on with a pink tank top to go with it. Arnold has changed too. His hair had grown out some and he had it gelled back. He was wearing some baggy jeans with a flannel shirt over his black t-shirt underneath. He didn't wear his little blue hat anymore because it was against school policy. They all came down the hall and saw Chelsey and Jeff waiting for them. Chelsey came running down the hall and hugged everyone while Jeff tried to calm her down.  
  
Chelsey: "Oh. Arnold. Helga. Gerald. Phoebe. It's great to see you guys again!!! I can't believe were together again."  
  
Helga: "Yeah. It has been a while."  
  
Arnold: "It sure has, but it's great to see you and Jeff too."  
  
Jeff: "Same here"  
  
There was a pause. Everyone turned around to see Gerald and Phoebe making out in the hallway. Chelsey just giggled. Arnold shook his head smiling slightly, looking over at Helga who was very shocked. Jeff's jaw was dropped, amazed at what he saw.  
  
Gerald: "Hmm. Phoebe, your kisses are delicious!"  
  
Phoebe: (blushes) ". Thank you, Gerald."  
  
Arnold looks at Helga shocked at what she had said with a smile on her face.  
  
Helga: "Way to go Pheebs! You too Gerald!"  
  
Gerald and Phoebe blushed very brightly.  
  
Arnold: "Helga!"  
  
Helga: "What!?"  
  
Arnold: "You know what."  
  
Helga: sigh "Sorry guys. I didn't mean to embarrass you. and Arnold."  
  
Arnold: "Yeah Helga?"  
  
Helga: "I hate it when you're right."  
  
Arnold gave a little laugh, and Helga started to laugh to. Everyone started to laugh. They all started to walk down the halls. Chelsey pulled Arnold away from everybody and started to talk to him.  
  
Chelsey: "Arnold, are you and Helga friends?"  
  
Arnold: "No, she is my best friend. My 3rd to be exact. Gerald is my 1st, you're my 2nd, and Phoebe is my 4th. I'm not sure about Jeff."  
  
Chelsey: "Ok. Do you think of Helga, more than just a best friend?"  
  
Arnold: "No. I don't. Why!?"  
  
Chelsey: "Do you remember what happened between you and Helga when the neighborhood was about to be torn down?"  
  
Arnold: "Well, Actually, I do remember."  
  
(*Flashback to Hey Arnold! The Movie*)  
  
Arnold has just reviled who Deep Voice is. It was Helga. He talked her into telling him why she did help him save the neighborhood.  
  
Helga: "Of course! What else would you do for the person you love?!"  
  
Arnold: "Love?"  
  
Helga: "That's right, you heard me pal! I love you! Who do you think has been stalking you night and day, writing poems, and building shrines of you in her closet!"  
  
Arnold starts to back up and reaches the end of the building. Helga continues.  
  
Helga: "I've dreamed day and night for the moment I could finally tell you the truth and my secret. I've always loved you Arnold. Ever since I laid eyes on your stupid football head! Oh, come here you big lug!"  
  
Helga kisses Arnold.  
  
(* End of Flashback*)  
  
Arnold: "But she said she didn't mean any of it."  
  
Chelsey: "Oh."  
  
Arnold: "How did you know about that anyways."  
  
Chelsey: "Um. I have to go now. Bye Arnold! See ya later!"  
  
Chelsey ran down the hall, caught up with Jeff, and walked into the class with him. Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe came up to Arnold and looked at their schedules. They all gasped when they saw who they had for their first class.  
  
Arnold: "Who did you get, Helga?"  
  
Helga: "I got Simmons!"  
  
Gerald: "Me too!"  
  
Pheobe: "Me three!"  
  
Arnold: "So did I!"  
  
Helga: "It's a conspiracy! We get him every single year! He's following us.  
  
Arnold: "Let's just go and get and get it over with."  
  
They walked into Mr. Simmons's classroom, and everyone from elementary school was there.  
  
Helga: "Crimany! He's got everyone."  
  
Ronda: "I can't believe we got Mr. Simmons again.  
  
Nadine: "How does he do it?"  
  
Stinky: "Well, I'm not sure of Simmons is supposed to be a great teacher, but I sure am glad we have some fellers who we have known for a while."  
  
Sid: "Boy howdy! We got Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga too."  
  
Harold: "Who cares? I'm just hungry. When do we eat?"  
  
Mr. Simmons walks in.  
  
Simmons: "He-llo class!"  
  
The class gave a weak hi.  
  
Eugene: "Hello Mr. Simmons. It's great to have you again."  
  
Eugene stood up saying his line and fell over his desk.  
  
Eugene: "I'm Ok."  
  
Everyone laughed. I guess things never change.  
  
Mr. Simmons again? Why? Watch out for Chapter 4: The Last Day 


	4. The Last Day

Chelsey: "It was very weird for the first day of High School for Arnold and Everyone. I can't believe they have Mr. Simmons again. They had him all through out High School Every year. Well, my last day was Ok. I started crying because I would have to leave everybody so I can go to College. I am going to become a Tennis Player. I told Arnold the secret behind my family. Helga and Jeff were the only ones who knew about it. I told Arnold and he was very shocked at what I told him. I told everyone too. Jeff was Graduating with me. In the Talent Show at the High School, I sang " I Hope You Dance" and dedicated it to Helga. I told her what it meant, but she already knew. I'll tell you about it."  
  
(*Flashback*)  
  
It was the last day of school for Chelsey and Jeff, Arnold and Helga were on the verge of tears. So were Jeff and Chelsey. They would be graduating soon. Today was the day of the Talent Show. The last day for seniors. Gerald and Phoebe saw how depressed Arnold and Helga were and tried to comfort them. Chelsey took Helga to the side to tell her something.  
  
Chelsey: "Helga? I want you to do something for me now that today is my last day here."  
  
Helga: "Sure Chelsey, what is it?"  
  
Chelsey: "I want you tell Arnold."  
  
Helga: "Tell Arnold what?"  
  
Chelsey: "Your secret for him."  
  
Helga: "I. I can't. I'm not ready!"  
  
Chelsey: "Yes you are. I'm going to tell him my secret about my Family. You and Jeff are the only people who know. I'm telling him something because I'm ready. You're ready too. So, promise me, Helga, that you will tell him your secret. So, don't let that chance pass you by before it's too late. Please Helga, Tell him."  
  
Helga: "Ok. I'll try."  
  
Chelsey: "Good. Now let's go. Today is my last day. There's so little time, and so much to do."  
  
So they went back to Arnold and the others. Later that day before the Talent Show, Chelsey called Arnold, Helga, and Jeff backstage to tell him what needed to be said and done.  
  
Chelsey: "Arnold? There's something I have to tell you."  
  
Arnold: "What?"  
  
Jeff: "Chelsey, are you going to tell him about, well, you know."  
  
Helga: "Yes Jeff, she is. You and I are the only people who know. Now it is time for Arnold to know as well. Tell him Chelsey."  
  
Chelsey took a deep breath.  
  
Chelsey: "Arnold, you know how I told you that my Family traveled a lot, and I never see them much?"  
  
Arnold: "Yes, so?"  
  
Chelsey: "Well, I was lying. It's not true."  
  
Arnold: "What do you mean? What are you saying."  
  
Chelsey cut him off.  
  
Chelsey: "I'm an orphan. My family died in a car accident when I was in the 5th Grade. I couldn't stay in Tennessee because of this. My other family is dead as well, my uncle committed suicide after my aunt ran off with another man, carrying his child. I have no other family. I moved here to get away from all that, but no matter how many days went by, I couldn't help but think off them everyday off my life. My Mom and my  
  
Brother died instantly. My sister died and hour later. My Dad died in front of me."  
  
Arnold was shocked at what he heard. He looked at Jeff who was looking at Chelsey, crying his eyes out. He looked over at Helga and she was crying too while looking at the floor. Arnold saw Chelsey down on her knees and her face in her hands. He went up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. Arnold spoke out.  
  
Arnold: "Why did you wait until just now to tell me?"  
  
Chelsey: "I wasn't ready to tell anyone, but somehow, I felt safe with Helga knowing. Jeff knew because he was in Tennessee with me. However, he is here in Seattle. I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you."  
  
Arnold: "That's Ok, Chelsey. I wouldn't blame you."  
  
Arnold helped Chelsey up. Chelsey hugged Arnold very tightly and told him something else.  
  
Chelsey: "Thank you Arnold. You're a great friend. I always depended on you like if you were my brother. Thank you so much for always being there for me."  
  
Arnold: "You're welcome. But you better get ready now, you're up next. Good Luck."  
  
Helga and Jeff smiled at each other and then they wiped their tears from their eyes.  
  
Helga: sniff "Go get em' Chelsey."  
  
Jeff: "Yeah, we'll be rooting for you."  
  
Chelsey: "Thanks guys, you're the best."  
  
Jeff and Helga: "We know."  
  
Chelsey just laughed and went on stage. She sang "I Hope You Dance". Helga was thinking of what it meant. She figured it out. It was as if she was telling Helga to tell Arnold about her secret. Arnold was wondering why she sang that song. He looked over at Helga who was still crying. As a tear flowed gently down her cheek, Arnold took his hand and wiped the tear from her face. Helga looked into Arnolds green eyes. Arnold smiled in such care for her. And without thinking, Arnold drew Helga closer and just gave her a small kiss on the lips. Helga drew back and set there for a minute, and then they ran off into the hall crying. Arnold ran after her. Chelsey got done singing, but came off stage and ran with Jeff into the hallway were they saw Arnold trying to talk to Helga who was crying. Jeff and Chelsey stopped and watched the scene.  
  
Arnold: "Helga, I... I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing... I didn't mean to make you cry... Helga please speak to me!"  
  
Helga didn't speak. She was crying really loud. She had her hand over her ears. She didn't want to listen she started to say things in her mind.  
  
Helga: "Why can't I just tell him how I feel for him... Why am I to shy to tell him the truth... I can't tell him yet, I'm not ready... Why can't this be easy... What was that kiss all about... Did he mean it... I can't tell him yet... I just can't tell him how I truly feel, but I made a promise to Chelsey... Don't be such a coward Helga... You have to tell him... Ok... here it goes."  
  
Helga took her hands off of her ears and turns around and looks at Arnold. Before she can speak, Arnold speaks out.  
  
Arnold: "I'm sorry Helga, I didn't mean to manke you cry. I don't know why I did that. We can act like it never happened."  
  
Helga: "But it did happen! I... I hate you Football Head!!"  
  
Arnold's eyes widened. Helga had slipped into her bully mode.  
  
Arnold: "What did you just call me?"  
  
Helga: "You know what I called you Arnoldo. I called you a Football Head. Just stay out of my life... Forever!"  
  
Arnold: "Helga... Wait, I..."  
  
Helga ran out of the school building. Chelsey and Jeff came from behind the wall. They both laid a hand on Arnold's Shoulder. Arnold looked at bothe Jeff and Chelsey who were just looking down the hall.  
  
Chelsey: "I'm sorry Arnold. She's just going through alot. Escpecially what you said to her, hurt her inside of her heart. I'm afraid she will never be able to tell you how she really feels about you..."  
  
She trailed off and noticed that she said to much. Oh man, was she in for it now.  
  
Arnold: "What do you mean How she really feels?"  
  
Chelsey: "Nothing, forget I said anything."  
  
Chelsey and Jeff left. Arnold was standing there in the middle of the hallway. Then he thought about what he said and realized that he had made a fatal mistake. He remembered that Helga had confessed her love for him in the 4th Grade and noticed that she really meant those words. Arnold fell to his knees.  
  
Arnold: "What have I done?"  
  
Wow, poor Helga. I wonder what is to happen next? Watch out for Chapter 5: The Reuniting 


	5. The Reunion

Chelsey: "It has been a year after Jeff and I left the High School. I didn't know that when it was Arnold and Helga's senior year, that Helga had stopped talking to Arnold. And if Arnold got in Helga's way, he was to be tormnted by Helga's bully mode. Arnold thinks he diserves it, which he kinda does, but not all the time. They ignored each other for the whole year.Were going to a reunion for juniors and seniors. Me and Jeff would see Arnold, Helga, and everyone again now after 9 long years. Jeff and I were going to try to get Arnold and Helga to become friends again, maybe even more than just friends, well, you know what I mean. But Jeff had a plan all figured out, I was suprised when he did his plan. I'll tell you about it..."  
  
(*Flashback*)  
  
Jeff and Chelsey had entered the buildings of H.S. 118. Going into the halls of the school brought Chelsey and Jeff back to some sad and unforgetful memories.  
  
Chelsey: "Doesn't this remind of what happened between Helga and Arnold on Our very last day?"  
  
Jeff: "Yep, It was really sad, but we are going to get them together. Not just as Best Friends, but maybe to the point of getting Helga on the verge of telling Arnold her secret."  
  
Chelsey: "Oh, really. How?"  
  
Jeff; ' You'll see. Whatever I do, play along until I think it's time to have out my secret plan, then, take it serious. "  
  
Chelsey: "OK, Jeff. Whatever you say."  
  
They walked into the gym and saw that everybody was talking to each other and some music was playing in the background.  
  
Chelsey: " C'mon Jeff, Let's find Arnold and Helga."  
  
Woman: "Hi Chelsey, man it has been quite a while. It is great to see you again."  
  
The woman wore a gray-blue suit and a long skirt to match it. She obviously wore contacts.  
  
Chelsey: "Hi Phoebe. How are you doing?"  
  
Phoebe: "Just fine. I work for N.A.S.A. now. The children are doing fine to."  
  
Chelsey: "That's wonderful. How is Gerald?"  
  
Phoebe: "Oh, he's around here somewhere. Have you seen Helga?"  
  
Chelsey: "No I haven't. I'm looking for her and Arnold. Have you seen Arnold?"  
  
Phoebe: " Yeah, look for Gerald, and you'll find him. Oh I'm happy about your winning tournement. That was one of the best games I have ever seen. I like tennis now. You've inspired me."  
  
Jeff: "Yeah, well, she gets it from me."  
  
Chelsey: " Ha ha... very funny Jeff, let's go find Helga. See ya later Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe: "Bye take care!"  
  
So Jeff and Chelsey tried to fine Arnold and Helga. Chelsey looked around and saw a girl with long blonde hair flowing down her back. She was wearing a pink dress and was very beautiful. She entered in the room, but when Chelsey tried to get over to her to say hi, a crowd of men surronded her, having diamond rings all in a little black box. They were trying to propose to her. Helga ignored them all and saw Chelsey trying to get her attention. Helga went over to Chelsey and said Hi.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, Jeff was looking for Arnold and Gerald. Jeff tried too find them, when he suddenly noticed someone at the punch bowl with an odd looking head. The man turned around. It was Arnold. Jeff saw Gerald walk up to him and decided to go up to them. Jeff went up to Gerald and Arnold and said Hi.  
  
Jeff: "Hey Arnold, Gerald, it's great to see you again."  
  
Arnold: "Jeff, is that you? Man you haven't changed."  
  
Gerald: "Mmmmm.... I love your suit man. It's great to see you again."  
  
Jeff: "I just saw Phoebe. Chelsey and I saw her upon entering the gym. She congradulated Chelsey on her Tennis Game."  
  
Gerald: "That was a good game too."  
  
Arnold: "Yeah, she was great."  
  
Jeff: "Hey, I have something to show you. Can you keep this secret from Chelsey?"  
  
Arnold and Gerald nodded their heads, and Jeff pulled out a black box and opened it. It had a diamond ring inside of it.  
  
Arnold: "Wait a minute. Are you going to..."  
  
Jeff finished his sentence.  
  
Jeff: "Propose to Chelsey? That's exactly what I'm going to do. I hope she says yes. I've been in love with her ever since the 5th grade..."  
  
Gerald: "Man I can't believe it. Oh, look there's Helga and Chelsey right now."  
  
Arnold looked over at the entrance of the gym and saw Helga and Chelsey talking. You can tell Chelsey was talking about her winning Tennis Game just by her making stances and hand movements. Helga seemed really impressed. Helga took a quick glance at Arnold and back at Chelsey. Arnold wondered.  
  
Arnold: "I wonder if I can ever tell her my true feelings for her. She still probably hates me for what I did to her our Junior year."  
  
*  
  
Helga had just entered the room, and suddenly, all of the boys that she new in Elementry School and High School have surrounded her. Everyone held out a box with a diamond ring inside it. Helga rejected everyone. Then she saw a girl waving at her, trying to get her attention. It was Chelsey! Finaly a familiar face.  
  
Helga: "Hi Chelsey. Wow, it has been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
Chelsey: "Yep it sure has. Man, people are crazy if they think that they can ever win your love with some diamond ring."  
  
Helga: "I hate it. People are taking me for what I look like and not what I am on the inside."  
  
Chelsey: "I know. It is so cruel how people can be so narrowminded, not like Jeff and Gerald."  
  
Helga: "Or Arnold."  
  
There was a short pause.  
  
Chelsey: "Do you still think about him Helga?"  
  
Helga: "Of course I do, I can't get him out of my mind. Ever since I last saw you, when he kissed me... and he wanted to forget about it."  
  
Chelsey looked at her sadly.  
  
Chelsey: "Let's change the subject. Did you see me in my Tennis Tounament? I was great, wasn't I?"  
  
Helga: "Of course I did. I thought you did great."  
  
Chelsey started to explain what was happening. Helga was listening with such amazment. Then she looked over at the punch bowl real quickly, and saw Arnold with 2 other people. She looked away really quick.  
  
Helga: " Oh no. There he is! He's looking at me. Why? I wonder if he'll ever know..."  
  
Chelsey: "Hey look, There's Arnold, Gerald, and Jeff! Let's go say hi."  
  
Helga: "I'm not going!"  
  
Chelsey:" Oh, come on Helga, You have to face the music sometime."  
  
Helga: sigh "Oh, Alright. Lets just get this over with."  
  
Chelsey: "Great! Let's go!"  
  
Chelsey and Helga headed toward the punch bowl and saw Jeff waiting there for them. Gerald and Arnold were shocked when they saw Chelsey and Helga.  
  
Chelsey: "Arnold, Gerald, It has been a long time. I've missed ya'll so much!"  
  
Arnold: "It's great to see you too Chelsey. I has been a long time, I am glad to see your doing well."  
  
Chelsey: "Oh, Arnold. Such the Gentleman. You always knew how to act."  
  
Gerald: "Hey, Chelsey, That was a great tournement."  
  
Jeff: "She gets it from me."  
  
Chelsey: Oh Jeff, be quite. You never know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?"  
  
Jeff: "I'm sorry Chelsey, I was just playing."  
  
Chelsey: sigh... "OK. Juat don't do it anymore. OK?"  
  
Jeff: "OK."  
  
Phoebe: "Hi everyone. Hi Helga!"  
  
Helga: "Phoebe! It's been a long, long time."  
  
Helga and Phoebe hugged each other for a very long time. They were about to burst into tears. They let go and started talking.  
  
Phoebe: "I loved your last poem. It was beautiful."  
  
Helga: "Thanks Pheebs. I do love writing poetry."  
  
Jeff interupted everyone from talking. He took Chelsey by the hand and got down on one knee.  
  
Chelsey: "Jeff, what are you doing?"  
  
Jeff: "Chelsey, you'll never know how much you mean to me. I love you with all of my heart, and I want the whole world to know."  
  
Chelsey: "Is this part of the plan Jeff?"  
  
Jeff: "No. This is serious. You left me heart broken when you left Tennessee. I followed you here so I could be with you. I've loved you since the first day I met you. I guess I'll get to my point. Chelsey..."  
  
Jeff pulled a small black box from his pocket and opened it up in front of her. It had a diamond ring in it.  
  
Jeff: "...Will you marry me?"  
  
Chelsey was shocked and was on the verge of tears and was ready to let them tumble. She closed her eyes and smiled a little smile. And then she looked straight into Jeff's eyes.  
  
Chelsey: "That was the most sweetest thing, anybody has ever said to me. Jeff.... Yes, I will marry you."  
  
Jeff was so happy he stood up and hugged Chelsey. Then after that embrace, Jeff looked into Chelsey's eyes and looked into them for a while. Then, Jeff dipped her down and kissed her. Everybody awed, because it was so special. Everyone was so shocked and happy for the two. Arnold and Helga were about to cry too. Gerald and Phoebe looked into each others eyes and kissed. Arnold and Helga were standing right beside each other and didn't even know it.  
  
Arnold: "Wow! That must of took alot of courage to tell someone how you really feel about them, not knowing if you'll get rejected by the one you love and still taking a chance anyways, still afraid of what might happen."  
  
Helga: "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Chesey and Jeff came up to Gerald, Phoebe, Helga and Arnold and told them a few things.  
  
Chelsey: Everyone, you are invited to our wedding. Helga, would you do me the honors of being my Bride's Maid?"  
  
Helga: "Of course I would!"  
  
Jeff: "Arnold, would you be my Best Man?"  
  
Arnold: "Anything for a friend."  
  
The reunion ended and everyone departed. Helga and Arnold were left all alone. They sat on the steps in front of H.S. 118 and they sat there very quitely. Suddenly, Helga got up and broke the silence.  
  
Helga: "Well, I better be heading back to the hotel."  
  
Arnold: "Wait Helga."  
  
Helga stopped walking and turned around and looked at Arnold straight in the eye.  
  
Arnold: "I'll take you."  
  
Helga: "No Arnold, you don't have to."  
  
Arnold: "But I want to."  
  
Helga stood there gazing into his wonderful, caring green eyes.  
  
Helga: sigh "OK, Arnold, whatever floats your boat."  
  
He drove Helga to her appartment and then went to the boarding house to stay the night.  
  
Arnold: "I'll tell the boarders what happened to Chelsey and Jeff tonight. I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to walk down the isle? Hopefully it will be with her."  
  
Arnold went to a room, and laid on the bed and went to sleep.  
  
Arnold: "Good Night, Fair Maiden."  
  
*  
  
Helga went up to her room and laid on the bed.  
  
Helga: "Man what a night! I'm so happy for Chelsey and Jeff."  
  
She paused and looked out the window. She looked at the moon, and it reminded her of Arnold. She lay back on her bed and blew a kiss to the moon.  
  
Helga: "Good Night, Sweet Prince."  
  
And she went to sleep. Having dreams about her wedding day.  
  
  
  
Wow. I wonder were this leads Arnold and Helga? Find out in Chapter 6: The Wedding Day 


End file.
